Here in This World
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Tsuna had gone through many worlds in his time. Destroying worlds...Saving worlds...He simply no longer cares. Now, as he stands before the destruction of yet another one, what shall he do? After all, one's mind and spirit can only take so much.
1. Chapter 1

**SO first things first. Welcome to 'Here in This World.'  Now I have to warn you- I'm an amateur writer alright? Please bare with me. **

**Disclaimer: Only saying this once. I do not own this story. Not going to say it again.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Feel free to throw ideas at me! Pfft I'm an artist with no imagination. How _fun_. **

**.**

Tsuna gazed upon the destruction in front of him. The world was in ruins. Feeling a hand upon his shoulder he turned to the person next to him. He was met with lavender colored eyes. They where watching him closely.

"Tsuna." He blinked at the white haired man and tilted his head slightly. "Yes?"

Byakuran sighed at the blank face in front of him. Tsuna had lost it. "You're doing this a lot recently." Tsuna felt his lips tilt down.

"I know." Byakuran felt himself plop down to the ash covered ground, ignoring the rubble around him. Tsuna lowered himself next to him and rested his chin on his knees. "They made me angry."

Shaking his head, Byakuran watched Tsuna closely. He caught a glint in the others eye. "It wont bring them back. You cant do this every time one of them dies. You need to stop getting so attached."

Tsuna stared at a house that was still standing a little ways before them. He was surprised it was still standing. It wouldn't for long though. It was already nearly consumed in flame. "It's too hard. It gets me every time. I dunno why I even do this anymore."

Byakuran closed his eyes and tilted back his head. "Well, there's not much else to do. Can't really blame you. I've had my fare share of world consumed by fire."

Tsuna let a sigh escape as a stray ember floated down and landed on his cheek. He turned to his companion. His once white uniform was covered in ash and blood. The wings that resting behind him where even slightly ash covered. Not much though. One of the wings fluttered slightly.

"Have you seen Enma?" Byakuran lifted his head and blinked. "I thought he was west of here. Since he's not already here, he may have already switched worlds." Tsuna nodded and scooted closer to the white haired male. He rested his head on his shoulder. He felt his own wings brush against Byakuran's.

"Maybe. He could be looking for us though. Ah- I think I see him." Tsuna pointed lazily to the direction mentioned before. A small red figure was slowly approaching. Byakuran sniffed and wrapped an arm around Tsuna. Pulling him closer. Tsuna allowed the action and snuggled closer. Despite the fire around them, he was cold.

The figure eventually landed in front of the two. Enma looked at the two curiously. "Anyone left?" Tsuna shook his head. Enma sighed and shook out his wings, trying to get some of the ashes off. He sat down next to them and pulled Tsuna from the white haired male, into his lap. Tsuna blinked at the sudden change and silently was amused at the look on Byakuran's face.

Tsuna let his wings sink back into his skin. Enma pulled him closer, so that his back rested against his chest. Tsuna snuggled as close as possible as he did with Byakuran. The white haired male felt annoyance at him being taken from him, but didn't comment on it.

"Did Yuni die again?" Enma was curious. They always bet on weather or not she would die of suicide or something else. Quite tragic, but eventually even she got used to it.

"Tried to save a small group. I swear she's obsessed with dying. She's already in another world." That's what happens if they die. They simply move on to the next one. Yuni did this so often- they rarely actually get to visit for long.

"Probably. Kawahira is already sabotaging another world as well." Tsuna felt the side of his mouth twitch upward.

Byakuran raised his arms above his head and stretched. His wings expanded behind him. Tsuna watched him curiously. "We should probably move on. No use in waiting longer." Enma huffed and rubbed his cheek into Tsuna's soft hair. Tsuna rolled his eyes and freed himself from the red-heads grip. He let his wings extend from his skin and gave them a few flaps.

"Wonder what you'll be this time Tsuna." Enma muttered. Tsuna sniffed and helped him up. He was the one that always ended up being random in life-style. A cook, a waiter, a bum, an idol. Though, recently he's been through many Mafia related worlds.

The last few he was the don. In all of them, he had reigned well, but eventually his guardians would be killed. Either all at once or separately. It pisses him off each time and he goes on a rampage. This is the result. Doesn't mean it didn't take a toll on him. He's been ending many worlds like this recently. It was getting to him emotionally. He should really really stop getting attached

Tsuna waved his hand in a small circular motion. A small floating white flame appeared in front of him. It grew in size before it stopped at a decent size. The white flame sharpened around the edges and formed an oval shape as it spun. He watched as a few black wisps escaped his fingers and entered the spinning pattern.

"Guess we should go." He stood aside and motioned for Enma and Byakuran to go. Since he made the portal this time, they had to go first. Enma pulled Tsuna into a hug and smiled. "See you later Tsuna. Be safe alright?"

He returned the hug and grinned slightly. "Of course." Enma was fixing to walk into the portal when Byakuran stuck his foot out. Enma tripped over the foot into the portal. He disappeared with a small yelp.

Byakuran laughed as Tsuna rolled his eyes. Those two loved getting on each others nerves. Tsuna let Byakuran pull him into a hug. He looked at him curiously through orange eyes as he touched his forehead with his own.

"Tsuna. Be careful. You need to watch yourself this time around. I know that your tired of this. By getting attached, your making it so much harder for yourself." Tsuna moved so he rested his head on his shoulder. He soaked in the others heat. He was so cold.

"I know. I think I'm going a little crazy recently. My thoughts have been running wild for the past few worlds." Byakuran ran his hand through Tsuna's hair. He had noticed the changes. He had been catching a glint in Tsuna's eyes, a glint of madness. A glint of insanity. His behavior is slowly changing as well.

He remembers when Tsuna had pulled him from his madness. It took a few worlds, but he eventually calmed back down. Tsuna was the only one who helped him then. Even Yuni, who he considered a friend, couldn't help him.

Tsuna sighed as he stepped back from the taller male. "I know. I've been watching. Don't worry. If you fall, I'll be there." Tsuna laughed at his friends words. He had said he same to Byakuran many worlds ago.

"Yeah, yeah, get going. See you Byakuran." Byakuran left grinning.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. He took one last glance at the destruction around him. He stepped into the portal and faded away. The portal faded once he was gone.

The burning house had caved in, sending settled dust and ash into the air. Yet, despite the destruction, the world continued on.

Tsuna went to duck clumsy fist being clumsily thrown at him. The man behind the fist stumbled forward and whipped around. He eyed the puddle of blood near the feet of his opponent. His opponent was a young man who looked scared out of his wits. Dirty blonde hair, dirty clothing, a collar around his neck and shackles around his feet.

He must be a newbie, since he looked so frantic. He wondered why they would put someone so new in the fighting cage with him. Maybe they where trying to fee up a few cells? Who knows. Simple and easy kill.

Tsuna slightly circled the boy so the puddle of blood was in between the two. The blood was from his earlier opponent. He had slit the mans throat. Took a moment for them to come drag the man away so the blood left a slight puddle. Not too big, not too small.

The blonde haired man went to take a step forward when his foot slipped in the blood and he fell forward into his face. Tsuna stalked forward ignoring the groaning voice. The man went to push himself up when Tsuna put his foot on top of his head and slammed it down. He used the knife in his head and stabbed the man in the back of his neck.

Tsuna pulled the knife out and wiped it of on the dead mans shirt. He waited patiently for someone to drag the man away. He heard the door open. It was the only door into the area. That's why he thought of it as a cage. Plus there where camera's all around recording everything.

A woman came walking into the room with a smirk as a nurse maneuvered around her to get to the dead body. Tsuna watched as the woman stayed near the door. She was dressed quite nicely.

"Tsuna dear, you must be tires after killing so many people today. Though I must say, it's getting quite boring. You don't even put on a show anymore!" The woman whined as she crossed her eyes in a childish manner. Tsuna took note that she looked tense. Probably got complaints from her higher-ups.

Staying silent thought about trying to slowly inch towards her. He wished he would just kill her and be done with this place, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Even if he's been here for nearly his whole life in this world.

The woman watched the boy in front of her. He looked about twelve but they knew he was older, if only by a few years. They didn't keep track of his age. He was brought in when he was young. Around the time he had started walking actually.

She had watched the boy grow up. He was one of their first 'experiments'. They had captured him at a young age. He had been experimented on and constantly trained. They needed him strong.

Strong enough to win a war.

"So Tsunayoshi, why did you drag it out? A simple broke neck would have been faster and easier. You know." The woman smiled slyly at the boy.

He shrugged. "I let him have a few more moments of his terrified life before I killed him." She raised a brow.

"Well, thank you for helping clean out some space for us." Tsuna inwardly grinned. Nailed it.

"I must ask, Why are you pitting me against such weak people recently? What happened to the groups of highly skilled ones that you constantly put me up against?"

The woman sighed and let her hand rest on her cheek. "My dear, you killed them all. Slaughtered them like pigs I tell you. It was troublesome, having our subjects killed at a horrifying rate. All we have left are small weaklings. We haven't got as many subjects recently. It's frustrating that out research can't be done as quickly."

Tsuna blinked at the information. Well, he could always count on her to tell him info. He licked his lips and tasted some blood. Certainly wasn't his.

The woman pulled out a small remote from her pocket and gave the boy a grin. "Since we are so low on patients, we figured we could use you to test out the new stuff. We have let you stay away from experiments for a year now- and we believe it's time for you to help us once again."

"Plus we have another battle in a few weeks we need you ready for. With you. The war is obviously in our favor.

She pressed a button on the remote and Tsuna felt a needle insert his neck from the collar he was wearing. He immediately went limp and he faded into unconsciousness.

The woman walked out of the room motioning for the nurses to take him. Her heels clacked along the floor, sending echoes through the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER** **LETS JUST SAY I HAVE NO EXCUSES OTHER THAN IM STUCK LMAO.**

I really don't know where I'm going with any of these stories i had started. Like I have absolutely no plot. I cant even. ugh. what is plot. Lmao. Okay, so if anyone has plot ideas for any of my stories, please help!

Also I'm thinking of rewriting the Angel story. It would be the same only...I dunno. Any thoughts on that? Any Ideas?

I'm sorry for making everyone wait on my stories! I know they are not very well written, but I still like them. Please just bear with me.

Pm me if you have any ideas! I need a plot for all of my stories! I need people to help me out here. I have no imagination. Also, I'm not prone to OC's. I honestly don't like writing OC's XD.


End file.
